kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Dangerous Zombie
is a survival horror video game created by Kuroto Dan using the data of his "death". It also served as the basis for the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. As Kuroto's personal Gashat, it is by this name that Masamune Dan addresses him. Game Description This game's info is currently unknown. History Creation Kuroto made a blank white Gashat, but needed the "data of death" to finish it. He tried attaining this data by attacking and killing Shuhei Yamanaka as Genm Action Gamer, but the Kamen Riders fought him back with Drago Knight Hunter Z's power. He made one final strike, but was knocked aside by Ex-Aid, fully depleting his Rider Gauge; however, he used the Gashacon Bugvisor to siphon away the data of his own death into the white Gashat, saving himself and allowing it to complete into the Dangerous Zombie Gashat. Kuroto later offered Dangerous Zombie to Kiriya as incentive to keep the secret behind Ex-Aid's ability to transform quiet; Kiriya snatched the Gashat and tried using it against Kuroto, expecting to get a new form for Lazer, but the Gashat instead drained away most of his Rider Gauge. Kuroto took the Gashat back and transformed with it into Genm Zombie Gamer Level X (Level 10), using the Gashacon Bugvisor as a Driver. The Gashat's power also made his new form immune to all damage, having a perpetually cracked and empty Rider Gauge, essentially making him immortal. He used it to easily defeat and kill a severely weakened Lazer. Utilized by Kuroto Dan Genm's zombie power soon showed an extension of its damage-cancelling ability: pulling him back up to his feet in a cloud of purple smoke after being knocked down, no matter how hard the hit, even by an opponent of equal power. Genm Level X, alongside Aranbura Bugster, fought Ex-Aid and easily defeated him, canceling his Level 2 transformation. Emu then used the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat to transform into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX and defeat Genm, who retreated after collecting data from the defeated Aranbura. Confronting Ex-Aid's Double Action Gamer Level XX (Level 20) as the Riders fought the Level 5 Revol Bugster, Genm found the resulting twin Riders R and L a match for even his Zombie Gamer, forcing him to retreat with the Bugster. From the fight data, he determined that each Level XX "person" was Level X. Continuing his rampage, even a full-force Drago Knight Critical Strike proved insufficient to keep Genm Zombie Gamer down for more than a few seconds. Genm Zombie Gamer Level X appeared alongside Para-DX to defeat Ex-Aid Burger Action Gamer Level 4 and Snipe and retrieve the Ju Ju Burger Gashat. After that, he executed his Critical Dead finisher and destroyed the Burgermon Bugster. The strength of Dangerous Zombie's immunity power was shown yet again when an angered Para-DX Fighter Gamer Level 50 hit Genm with a full-out pummel to no lasting effect. Its limit, however, was reached when Para-DX used three Muscular Energy Items at once to bulk up a Perfect Critical Combo, finally knocking Genm out of his transformation. Genm continued to fight the Riders as an immortal enemy, collecting data from various Bugsters defeated around him. Kuroto soon revealed that Dangerous Zombie was not only a "Level 10" Gashat, but also contained the power of "Level X''", "X" being the unknown variable; each time he revived from an otherwise fatal hit, the Gashat made him stronger from the additional death data, and he could strengthen himself beyond the constraint of Levels entirely. The final hit came from Ex-Aid Level XX with Action Robots Critical Finish, which knocked him out of his transformation. However, he immediately transformed again, this time with a massive purple cloud and lightning burst. He then allowed himself to take two hits from Mighty Brothers Critical Finish before escaping. However, Snipe had been preparing another plan by hiring Genm Corp.'s current Gashat developer Tsukuru Koboshi, who had lost his friend Burgermon at the hands of Genm, to create a Gashat that could destroy an immortal enemy like a user of Dangerous Zombie. Zombie Level X transformation 1.png|Kuroto's "Level X" transformation Zombie Level X transformation 2.png Genm's zombie powers reached a new level by allowing him to summon puppet copies of his Level X form, sending one to attack Genm Corp. and interrupt the production of Snipe's new Gashat with a horde of zombie Bugster Viruses. He also used a new variant of Critical Dead to summon a swarm of Genm Level X copies to corrupt Ex-Aid's Gamer Driver, rendering him unable to transform. Genm's immortality soon spread to his zombie Virus foot soldiers. However, Emu managed to complete Snipe's Gashat into the Maximum Mighty X Gashat, using the DNA reprogramming power of his new Maximum Gamer Level 99 form copied from Kiriya's research to give Genm Level X a working Rider Gauge. It was then depleted to one bar before he was allowed to untransform, but he escaped and soon transformed again, summoning two Level X copies to face Brave Level 5 Full Dragon and Snipe Level 50 while he fought Ex-Aid Level 99. His copies were destroyed and Maximum Mighty X was used to fully cure Kuroto of his compatibility operation Bugster virus sample, rendering him unable to transform with Dangerous Zombie. Parado arrived and took the Gashat, using the Bugvisor to infect Kuroto with the game's virus, which quickly killed him. Chou Super Hero Taisen An iteration of Genm Zombie Gamer led his own team in the Game World, competing for the title of Kamen Sentai Gorider in the ''Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament. Making it to the final round with his own team, Emu Hojo faced this version of Genm and ultimately bested him with the Robot Gamer Level 3. Return After temporarily assuming the form of Kamen Rider Blade while adopting the guise of Kazuma Kenzaki, Kuroto Dan would assume the Zombie Gamer again in the final battle against the assembled Kamen Riders after his pocket Game World was destroyed by the real Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power. In a desperate bid to revive, Dan enhanced his Zombie Gamer form by imbuing himself with the power of his monster Totema as well as the despair of the dead Kamen Riders whom he trapped in his "impossible" game. However, Genm would be bested by Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99, who bestowed upon his fellow Riders the forms of the Kamen Sentai Gorider, with which they wiped out Genm's Shocker army, performed the Gorider Tower to weaken him and Totema who was destroyed with the Gorider Ball before Genm was struck by the Gorider Bazooka, stripping him of his new power. In a final act of spite, the Zombie Gamer Genm attempted to take Emu and Kenzaki with him only to be vanquished by the four dead Riders, condemned to return to death. Retrieval Following Dan's successful revival, Dangerous Zombie remained in Parado's possession until Kuroto Dan was able to retrieve the Gashat following a battle between himself and Emu against Parado. With his Gamer Driver and Level 0 Gashat, Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dan could now assume a combined Level X-0 Zombie Gamer. transforming to Level X-0.]] In what was intended to be the final battle against the high tier Bugsters, Genm supported Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer against Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer, holding him off enough to allow Ex-Aid to eliminate Lovelica's edge by destroying the Lovely Girls. Ultimately, however, Genm and all parties were effortlessly defeated in an instant when the time-manipulating Kamen Rider Cronus made his appearance. Zombie Chronicle Copies of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat and Buggle Drivers were equipped to each of the Zombie Gamers spawned by the Zombie Chronicle game. They used these to corrupt human victims into zombie-styled Bugster Virus footsoldiers. Each Zombie Gamer destroyed revived a random game disease victim. Ultimately, all of the Zombie Gamers and their Gashats vanished with the defeat of Kuroto Dan and the clearing of his God Maximum Mighty X at the hands of Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Gamer Level X, ending all of the games he created with it. Alternate Timeline Though the specific events leading to the creation of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat had been undone by the existence of Another Ex-Aid, Kuroto continued to develop Gashats regardless. He was shown to be in possession of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat by the time Sougo Tokiwa was about to join the Dan Foundation. Other Events Snipe: Episode ZERO Zombie Gamer *Kamen Rider Genm **Level 10 (Ex-Aid Episode 12-21) **Level X (Ex-Aid Episode 21-23, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Gorider Episode 3, Snipe: Episode ZERO, Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending (Genm vs. Lazer)) **Totema (Gorider Episode 3) **Level X-0 (Ex-Aid Episodes 32, 33, 35, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 45, True Ending, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider) KREA-Genmlx.png|Genm Zombie Gamer Level 10/X Totema-genm.png|Totema Genm Zombie Gamer Level X KREA-Genmlx0.png|Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 Dangerous Zombie Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a black Game Area and summons zombie Bugster Viruses. Unlike the other Gashats, this Gashat cannot be used with a Gamer Driver, as when it is inserted into one, it will consume the Rider in dark energy and drain their Rider Gauge, leaving them with very little life energy. However, upon resurrecting as a Bugster with human DNA Kuroto is able to transform into Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 with a Gamer Driver without any negative effects when Dangerous Zombie is used with the Proto Mighty Action X Origin Gashat, as the latter's Level 0 abilities negate the side effects. If the Gashat is used for infection purposes, it will kill the host instead of spawning a Bugster due to being created from the data of death. If the Gashat is inserted into any Gashacon weapons (other than the Bugvisor), the Rider is consumed with a dark aura before transferring the dark aura into a Gashacon weapon, initiating a Critical Finish. Dangerous Zombie is the eleventh Gashat and was the first Gashat that was not part of the ten original games made by Genm Corp, as Kuroto wanted to have the advantage of using a weapon that no other Rider had to further his sinister plans. It was created from a blank white Gashat and completed by using the Gashacon Bugvisor to read the "data of death" from Genm's Game Over, which also negated the death of Kuroto himself. Its power also made Genm immune to taking any damage and revived him whenever he was hit. It is later revealed that Dangerous Zombie not only contains the power of Level 10, but also Level X, the power of the unknown. Kuroto upgraded the Gashat by taking finishers from other Riders to purposely "die" and revive in order to collect more death data and tune it up to contain the power of Level X. This makes the Gashat's power even stronger than before, and presumably allows Dan to tune the Gashat up to any Level he wishes, with the base Level being Level 10 and also allowing himself to become much stronger than the other Riders. Only the Maximum Mighty X Gashat could negate Dangerous Zombie's immortality by refilling Genm's Rider Gauge. The Bugster Virus antibody in Kuroto was neutralized by its power completely not long after, leaving him unable to transform at all. DZ Creating.png|Genm absorbing data of death, complete Dangerous Zombie Gashat. Unfinished DZ Gashat.png|Dangerous Zombie Gashat (Unfinished version) DZ Game Area.png|Game Area Dangerous Zombie upgrading.png|Dangerous Zombie being charged through "Level X"'s ability Kuroto infected DZ Virus.png|Dangerous Zombie's infection Negative effect on Parad.png|Dangerous Zombie's negative effects when inserted into Gashacon weapons Notes *This Gashat is based off of various zombie games in the survival horror genre **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **''Evil Dead'' **''Left 4 Dead'' **''The House of the Dead'' *When the Dangerous Zombie Gashat is in use to create Zombie Gamer, Genm's Rider Gauge becomes distorted and has a crack on it with no health bars. This could be seen as a joke reference to the fact that the powers the Rider calls upon are from the "undead", thus a health gauge would be redundant. *On the game label of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat, the "protagonist" on the artwork closely resembles the 1992 horror-comedy film poster, and the zombies also resemble the Shinigami from the Death Note series, such as Ryuk. Along with the "protagonist's" design similar to the protagonist of Splatterhouse. *This is currently the only completed Gashat to spawn Bugster viruses, unlike others that spawn either a sentient Gamer or things that contain Energy Items. **It is also currently the only Gashat to have negative effects when inserted in a Gamer Driver, as shown in Episode 12. This is possibly a reference to certain items and/or power-ups in video games which cause harm to the player rather than benefit them, such as the Poison Mushroom from the popular Super Mario video game franchise. *Genm's nigh unstoppability in this form could be a possible reference to one commercial for a Sega Saturn game, Sega's first original first-person shooting horror game called House of Dead, featuring Segata Sanshiro (played by Hiroshi Fujioka, who played Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1), where Segata's abilities proved unable to stop zombies that were swarming him. *The way Dangerous Zombie is defused seems to be a reference to "zombie" glitches in games, where the main character's health is set to zero, but the intended death state does not play out, leaving the character unable to die even if they react to being hurt. These glitches are typically used to cheat otherwise difficult fights, but can be canceled out by refilling the character's health. *In regards to its design, its use is similar to the future games used in the Buggle Driver II, in that it lacks a chibi-style initial form, possesses armor based on the character on the Gashat's label, but closer in design than the primary forms of the other riders, with the circuit board designed to be displayed at an angle. *The activation music/Level 2 transformation music has a similar melody to by . Appearances **Episode 12: Christmas Special: Targeting the Silver X mas! **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 14: We're Kamen Riders! **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 20: Take Off Against the Direction of the Wind! **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 22: Engineered History! **Episode 23: Extreme Dead or Alive! ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen **''Kamen Sentai Gorider'' ***''Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 29: We're Me!? **Episode 31: The Forbidden Continue!? **Episode 32: Judgment Received! **Episode 33: Company Reform! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 36: Perfect Invincible GAMER! **Episode 38: Period with Tears **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 42: God Arrives! **Episode 44: The Last Smile **Episode 45: Endless Game **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending'' ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **''Kamen Rider Snipe: Episode ZERO'' ***Episode 1: Trigger of Destiny ***Episode 4: Immortal Reload **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending'' *** Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** Episode 8: Beauty & Beast 2012 }} References *Dangerous Zombie Gashat Category:Ex-Aid Games